The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Misato FG3’. ‘Misato FG3’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between ‘2K-MC-1’, an unpatented orange-flowered Impatiens hawkeri plant and ‘8B-4C-1’, an unpatented proprietary red-flowered Impatiens platypetala plant, in Misato, Japan. In 2001, the two Impatiens species were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created.
The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in 2004 in an open field trial. Criteria for selection included mounding growth habit, tolerance to heat and cold, vigorous rooting, magenta flower color and overall plant vigor. At the end of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. The plant was trialed in Athens, Ga. and Salinas, Calif. The selection subsequently was named ‘Misato FG3’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 19, 2005. No sales or offers for sale of this cultivar were made before Apr. 19, 2005.